


Unworthy

by Neeklos



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeklos/pseuds/Neeklos
Summary: Almost immediately after Agrabah is freed from Jafar's terror, Aladdin and Jasmine find peace in one another. However, after only a couple weeks, Jasmine begins to notice her thief becoming distant. With determination, she is bound to discovery the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough JasminexAladdin fanfics out there. Hence, this story's existence.
> 
> Italics = Past events/Memories.

Jasmine smiled at the children crowding her as they reached for the treats she carried. Several chuckles escaped her lips while she failed to keep up with their desperate little hands. A moment later, she finally accepted defeat before lying the basket of candies on the ground for them to serve themselves. She glanced behind her to find Aladdin who kept his distance, glancing over the crowd with a watchful eye. He smiled as their gazes met, but never tore his focus away from the hungry children. Written upon his face was an expression that she had become far too versed in.

The past two weeks had strolled along blissfully as the couple spent countless hours at each other’s side. He did his best to understand life behind the palace walls, and in turn she begged for him to teach her all that there was to know about her city. Her _beautiful_ city. He showed her the spot where the sun hit the water just right as it crept beneath the horizon, offering the most gorgeous view of the sunset. He showed her the vendors that sold the sweetest cakes and the sturdiest leather. He showed her everything that was beautiful within the city. However, he was always quick to remind her of one simple ideology. Trust no one.

She rolled her eyes as his cautious stare relayed the message once again. Returning her attention to the children, she smiled wider as one moved to embrace her. The little girl’s smile filled her heart with delight and Jasmine clung to her for a moment longer before the little one pulled away. She watched as the child skipped away happily, before a firm hand closed around her arm.

“Hello there,” Aladdin smiled before crouching to her level. The girl’s smile vanished in an instant as she attempted to free herself from his grasp. Refusing to release her, Aladdin lifted his free hand to hold it out in front of her. “Give it back.”

“Aladdin!” Jasmine scolded. “What are you…”

She stopped as the child retrieved a small object from her pocket and placed a ring into the man’s open palm. Her eyes widened with recognition. With a quick glance to her finger she was surprised to see that it now laid bare.

“Always check your surroundings,” Aladdin preached to the child while he pocketed the ring. The girl’s eyes clouded with tears upon realizing her heist had failed. Aladdin, however, continued to prevent her escape with a firm grasp on her arm. “And make sure you know who you are stealing from.”

He held up a gold coin before placing it in the girl’s palm. The child’s eyes lit up as she looked to him in confusion. When he released her arm, she glanced between the two of them before darting away with a smile. Aladdin smirked as he pulled the ring from his pocket, raising his brow as he walked to her.

“Don’t say it,” she warned. His eyes, so full of mischief, relayed his playful arrogance. Thankfully, he knew better than to tell her ‘ _I told you so’._

“They know that they’re cute,” he smiled while reaching for her. With a careful hand, he slipped the ring along her finger. “They also know that their new Sultana has a good heart. _That_ is why you can’t trust them.”

 She wanted to scowl at him for continuing to insist that she couldn’t embrace her own people without fear of being robbed. And yet, he had not been proven wrong. He lifted her hand to his lips and the kiss finally welcomed the return of her smile.

 “Don’t worry,” he spoke against her skin. “Someday soon, Agrabah will be thriving. Then, there will be no reason to steal.”

“You sound far too confident in your leader,” she smiled as his fingers tangled within her own.

“I have lived on these streets my entire life and I have never seen them act this way,” he nodded to the assortment of merchants and commoners.

“What do you mean?” She glanced at the people. Occasionally, their heads would raise from their tasks to offer their Sultana a smile.

“You’ve given them something that they haven’t had for many years.” She met his gaze in question and he merely smiled. “Hope.”

Her head fell against his shoulder as they walked, a feeble attempt to hide her bashful smile. The palace servants had worn away all benefits of flattery. She had become used to them informing her of her beauty and offering other wonderful words of kindness. She would always thank them with a smile, but she had known that their compliments were hollow. Dalia, her dearest friend, had always been there to ground her humility. Reminding Jasmine of her unique fortune that, as the handmaiden believed, had been taken for granted. Never once did Jasmine doubt the love of her best friend, but she had also known of her jealously. Dalia’s playful arguments against her immediate dismissal of countless Princes always contained a hint of bitterness. Though she supposed it made sense that no others could relate to her torment, she had desperately wished for someone to understand. Aladdin, on the other hand, had been the first to make her truly believe that she could be worthy to lead her people.

His hand tightened around hers and she lifted her head as he came to a stop. She had been ready to ask what the issue was before noticing the two men blocking their path.

“Evening gentlemen,” Aladdin nodded politely, his gentle façade hiding the concern that she felt in his posture.

“Evening,” the first man smiled wickedly before glancing around the empty alley they had found themselves in. “Not very wise of you to lead the Princess away from her guards, street rat.”

“Not very wise of you to be threatening our Sultana,” he retorted. Jasmine glanced around the alley, hoping Hakim had not drifted too far.

“Stand aside,” she faced them with confidence. “And I will forgive your careless words.”

“We have no quarrel with you, my lady,” he replied before casting a glare beside her. “This one owes us for years of lost goods.”

“I will restore payment for your losses, if you but stand aside.” She offered before glancing to Aladdin. His shoulders were tense, while his eyes remained fixated upon the men. His grip tightened even further and with the slightest tug at her hand she gathered his intentions to take her and run.

“We’d rather have his head.”

There was no time to react to the flicker of movement behind them. Before she could understand what was happening, she was pushed to the ground as shouts erupted from around them. The gravel dug into her palms but she quickly turned to find Aladdin pinched against the wall. He groaned as his hands gripped the massive arm across his throat.

“Let him go!” The words escaped before she even had the balance to stand. A flash of silver demanded her attention and her heart beat quickly as she was met with a sword aimed at her neck. She met the man’s gaze, before shifting her focus over his shoulder where the other struggled to hold Aladdin. His wide eyes were on her, while he fiercely wrestled against the hold.

Her mind raced for a solution, but the defiance in their eyes made it clear that they would not honor her orders. When a knife found its way to her thief’s neck, her heart had practically stopped.

“Protect the Sultana!”

With a gasp, Jasmine twisted to see the slew of soldiers taking up arms. The man threatening her attempted to flee before being parried to the ground. A moment later the entire square was flooded with guards.  Her desperate eyes returned to Aladdin, who managed a strong blow while his attacker was distracted.

Once freed, Aladdin was beside her faster than she could comprehend the chaos around her. His eyes went wide as he glanced down upon her. She followed his worried stare, and as the relief relaxed every inch of her body the pain erupted in her bloodied palms. She flinched as his gentle fingers grazed the unharmed skin around the injury. Pulling a cloth from his shirt, he carefully wrapped the damaged skin. Her hands attempted to flee his caring touch as the contact sent a whole new wave of agony.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. It wasn’t until the pain subsided slightly that she noticed the way he breathed a bit heavier than usual. It took another moment to see the blood pooling along his neck.

“You’re hurt,” she gasped before reaching for him. Aladdin, however, cowered from her touch.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled before helping her to her feet. He suddenly took interest in the chaos surrounding them, looking at the men growling on the ground with their hands and feet bound. Jasmine, however, could not tear her gaze from her bloodied thief.

“I thought I told you to keep to the marketplace, street rat?” Hakim squared his shoulders as he stepped towards Aladdin.

“Hakim.” Jasmine felt her body stiffen as her temper flared. The Captain flinched at the tone before turning his gaze to the Sultana. “You will address my betrothed as my equal. As this is the second time we are having this discussion, I warn you against a third offense.”

“My apologies,” Hakim saluted her, and her alone. She could see the desire for defiance as he glared at the man beside her, but thankfully he simply glanced at the wound. “Get him to the palace healer.”

Aladdin met her gaze for the slightest moment before hiding his eyes into the ground. Without a single word, he followed the men to the palace.

* * *

_Jasmine’s fingers passed through the layers of parchment, while her eyes quickly scanned the content of each page. The sun had nearly risen enough to render the multitude of candles unnecessary. Her anxious mind and full heart refusing to allow her the luxury of sleeping in. A knock at the entrance caught her attention, eliciting a smile from the new Sultana. The torches highlighted the edges of her thief’s face as he waited at the door._

_“Come in,” she answered; failing to mask her joy at Aladdin’s presence._

_“You sure?” he took a hesitant step. “I didn’t mean to disturb your work.”_

_“Actually, I was ready to come fetch you myself. You saved me a trip,” she smiled wider as he neared. “How did you sleep?”_

_“Very well,” he chuckled. “Having a bed truly improves the quality, imagine that.”_

_The words cut deeply into her heart. Though unintentional it might be, she could not be free of the guilt that his suffering caused. He moved beside her to glance at the documents sprawled around the table._

_“What’s all this?” he asked._

_“These parchments contain the laws of our city,” she spoke while continuing her search. When she finally came across the section she’d been looking for, she tore it from the enormous book. “And this is the one binding children of royalty to a marriage of equal status.”_

_She held it up for him and it took a moment for understanding to appear in his features._

_“This is the law forcing you to marry a Prince?” he raised his brow._

_“It was.” She glanced at the fireplace before returning her gaze to him. “Would you like the honors?”_

_He smirked before shaking his head. “I do not believe I’m worthy to do such a thing.”_

_Her head tilted slightly as she observed him._

_“You think too little of yourself.” She spoke sternly while reaching for his hand. With gentle guidance, she placed the page in his hands before meeting his gaze. “The genie wasn’t the only person that you freed yesterday. I feel that you’ve earned the right to finish the job.”_

_“You freed yourself,” he disagreed with a smile. There was pride in his eyes as he attempted to return the document to her hands. “I was just outside the room when you stood against Jafar. Defying the most powerful man in the world is no small feat, Princess.”_

_“You’re full of flattery.” Together they shared a laugh before she took his wrists in her palms. Her chest became heavy with memories of how close she had come to losing this magical moment. “Without your interjection, I’d currently be bound to that snake.”_

_His own expression fell. She could see his body tense as he no doubt imagined what horrors the previous night would have wreaked upon her, had the marriage not been interrupted. Her own stomach twisted at the thought, but she quickly swallowed the knot in her throat. When he finally met her gaze, his eyes were glossy with relief. “How about we do it together?”_

_“I would find that quite agreeable,” she smiled. Taking a corner of the paper into her own fingers, they crouched together before releasing the document into the flames. She weaved her fingers between his and rested her head upon his shoulder as they watched the parchment burn._

_“You will make a fine King,” she smiled. “A ‘real’ King.”_

_“A what?” She could hear his scoff. Lifting her head from his shoulder she met his eyes once more._

_“Did you already forget about the pledge you made?” She raised her brow. His mind appeared to race as he searched to understand. When his struggle continued for another minute, she decided to help with his torment. “The engagement was declared only a day ago. You can’t tell me that you’ve forgotten?”_

_“Prince Ali made that pledge,” his eyes clouded with doubt._

_Jasmine nearly flinched as her certainty began to fade. A terrible fear grew within her as she worried that she had overstepped. “Does Aladdin’s heart differ from Prince Ali’s?”_

_“I don’t understand. You destroyed the law. You’re not forced to marry.” His kind eyes filled with confusion. If she did not have so much experience with the emotion, she would not have seen the desperate need for reassurance within them._

_“No,” she agreed. “I am not forced to marry anyone.”_

_“So, you… You mean,” his stuttered speech renewed her confidence as she smiled through his torment. “You mean, you still want to… Me?”_

_“What is it that you find surprising?” She asked bluntly._

_“Well, you’re… and I’m…” His hands didn’t seem to know how to act as they gestured between them. After a moment of struggle they fell to his sides, while he sighed deeply. “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”_

_Given deeper thought, she supposed she could understand why the thief thought so little of himself. However, upon receiving his words, a mixture of emotions brewed within her. Had his gentle eyes not held so much doubt within them, her anger might have overwhelmed her. Anger that a man who had saved so much still managed to ignore the worth within. Instead, she stepped closer, reaching to hold his face._

_“Banish your worries,” she whispered. “And tell me what your heart wants.”_

_He swallowed deeply, her hold preventing his escape from her gaze. She searched for his answer deep within his eyes. For a single moment, she translated his frown to mean she’d misjudged his feelings; that with a night’s rest his heart had changed. However, as his hands moved to hold her own face, she was pleased to see his smile once more._

_“You,” he finally whispered. “I just want you.”_

A gentle breeze spread through the open walls, pulling her from the memory. Jasmine breathed in the pleasant aroma of flowers that lived just outside the palace walls. The moment was a small gift of peace before returning her attention to her duties. She smiled to the commoners that spoke before her, taking care to show how dearly she felt for their troubles. Another hour passed that she listened to her people, with plentiful notes of new issues to tend to. Politely bidding the final group of citizens goodbye, she slid from the room to seek some air.

She walked the endless halls of the palace, looking for any sign of her betrothed. Recalling their first couple weeks together, there had been hardly a moment that he hadn’t spent at her side. From the moment she’d wake he would greet her at the door and until long after the sun would fade they marveled in each other’s company. But, as her duties came and her people required an unruly amount of attention after years of neglect, she had begun to notice his presence fade a little more each day.

Her heart fluttered with a moment’s panic, a phenomenon that had occurred more frequently as of late. Perhaps his heart had changed now that there were no obstacles keeping them apart. Perhaps the thrill of meeting someone new had already vanished as she shared every story. No. She quickly shook her head in frustration as the thoughts burdened her once again.

The sound of metal clashing against metal caught her focus. Her pace quickened as worry quickly spread through her veins. Only servants roamed these quarters and she feared what chaos had emerged and whose life had been in danger. With no guards nearby, she failed to comprehend the consequences that would arise when she found the source until it was far too late.

She ducked behind a pillar when the she spotted the swords flying at an impressive pace. Her mind raced for a solution, but failed to produce. After a minute passed she refused to continue hiding. No matter the outcome, she could not allow the servants to hurt one another. She prepared to step around the pole, in hopes that her title would be enough to halt their hands. However, when her eyes fell upon the sparring pair, she retreated once more.

“You’ve been practicing.” Her captain of the guard offered a small line of praise before returning to action. Aladdin barely had time to raise his own sword to block the attack. “But you must be faster than that, street rat.”

“If only I could be as fast as your mouth.”

Unable to contain her smirk at the retort, Jasmine’s heart swelled with pride as he handled himself with grace. His feet were quick and his arms moved like those of the royal guard. She shook her head in disbelief as she realized where so much of his time had been spent. 

After minutes of success, Aladdin faltered and with a heavy blow Hakim struck the young man to the floor. Aladdin winced and groaned from the fall, the blunt sword slipping from his hand. He sighed in frustration as he met the gaze of the man holding the tip of a blade to his throat.

“That was a cheap shot,” he breathed heavily.

“Enemies do not fight with honor,” Hakim retorted before retreating a step. “You must be prepared for unfair battles. On your feet. Again.”

“We’ve been at it for hours,” the exhausted boy fought for a breath. “I can hardly move my arms.”

“If you are to be of any benefit to the Sultana, you must be ready to fight in any condition.” Hakim stated without sympathy. “Might I remind you that it was _you_ who begged for these lessons. Do you wish to possess the skills to protect your wife or not?”

Aladdin’s face fell at Hakim’s speech. With one final sigh, he reached for his sword before standing. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, you may rest when you knock the sword from my hand,” he raised his arm in challenge. Aladdin grumbled before raising his tired arm, meeting the guard in their mock battle.

Her heart sank at the encounter, recalling their incident in the street. She had brushed it off so easily, never once reading into the sullen way he acted as they returned to the palace. That was, of course, until now.

She considered stepping out from the shadows, to end the foolish torment Hakim was putting him through. However, the determination in his gaze stopped her. No doubt their decision to spar in the furthermost sections of the palace where she hardly ventured was no coincidence. Instead, she swallowed the pain in her chest and prayed that he would come to her on his own terms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a two-chapter story, but the writing got so long I decided to cut the chapter up. At this point, it should only be three chapters(and a potential short epilogue), unless more inspiration springs up.
> 
> I always encourage constructive criticism, especially any spelling or grammatical errors. I strive for quality, but stuff does slip through. Never hesitate to submit a suggestion!

 

The Arabian sun, normally a blessing on an average day, was unforgiving as the heat blazed abnormally. It only seemed to punish the Sultana, stretching through the array of windows as Jasmine struggled to focus on her task. While she worked Dalia practically skipped around the desk; chattering on about the plans she and Genie had begun to make. It appeared that their ship had already begun its commissioning and of course their wedding day was fast approaching. Occasionally, the sultana would lift her gaze to offer a smile, but the daunting number of parchments at her desk only seemed to rise; along with her stress.

"You need to take a break," Dalia finally sighed, falling into a chair nearby.

"I don't have time for a break," Jasmine replied.

"Your father offered to help with all this," the handmaiden toyed with one of the papers. "You ought to accept it before you bury yourself in parchment."

"I have to do this," she merely shook her head.

"Even your father had help as sultan," she insisted. "No one has ever expected a ruler to act alone."

Jasmine sighed in irritation, unwilling to argue with her friend. Having fought so long on her own for this chance, she knew better than allow even an inkling of weakness to show. Ignoring her friend's plea, she continued to scribble her notes. Her temper only began to rise when a hand fell over hers forcefully; halting her scribbles.

"When is the last time you spent more than an hour with your fiancé?"

At this, the sultana lifted her head. Heat rising beneath her cheeks. "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you know what he's been doing while you've been ignoring him?"

"I'm not ignoring…"

"When he's not taking lessons from Genie on dancing and proper decor, he's following your father around to learn about the palace. He has even asked me to teach him about the city's history." Dalia cut her off in an even tone. Her friend did not glare at her accusingly, instead her eyes blazed with something far worst. Disappointment. "He's trying so hard to be valuable for you."

The underlying accusations fell heavily upon her heart. A mixture of emotions brew within but before she had time to respond, her father's voice echoed just outside the room. Only a moment later, the former sultan walked through the door. Beside him, Aladdin watched carefully; receiving every word from the elder as if it were gold.

"Straighten your posture, son," the man lectured. "It represents strength and stability."

Aladdin awkwardly adjusted himself as they entered the room. Jasmine could see him flinch when made aware of her presence.

"Jasmine? A strange place to fulfil your duties," her father chuckled. "Was your office no longer suitable?"

"I found myself in need of more space," she answered with her gaze shifting between the two. Hakim followed loyally behind them before standing guard at the door.

"Yes, I see." The former sultan glanced at the mess surrounding her. "If you would reconsider my offer, my dear. I could, at minimum, help you to catch up with your work."

"Thank you, baba, but I have everything under control." She smiled, trying her best to manage her temper. The man simply smiled before taking a seat at his own desk. Aladdin moved to stand beside her, stopping at the edge of the table with a shy smile upon his face. The behavior only stirred her guilt as Dalia's words gnawed at the back of her mind. With a quick reflection upon the previous days, there was more than enough evidence to support her claim.

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she extended her hand for him to take. He appeared surprised at the gesture, glancing nervously at her father before accepting the invitation. She wanted to sigh in aggravation at the behavior. His dark strands of hair had been cropped recently and he wore clothes that were far more formal than anything he was used to. That, mixed with a presentable posture and restrained expression, only prodded her frustration. Jasmine wanted desperately to berate her father for attempting to 'correct' every aspect of her thief. Had Hakim and her father not been present, she would have confronted him then and there.

A stroke of his thumb at her hand soothed her nerves. The small contact sent her heart racing; another reminder of the strain that the past weeks had wreaked upon the couple.  _When had they last been given a moment for so much as a simple touch?_

"What's all this?" he gazed at the table.

"Mostly trade requests from other Kingdoms and letters from our own." She explained before reaching for her map. Squeezing his hand in excitement, she smiled while pointing to the plans she had drafted. "I would like to see workers beginning on the orphanage by next week."

"You want to build it there?" Aladdin raised his brow.

"There is an abandoned schoolhouse that would be easy to convert," she nodded. She met his eyes, prepared to bask in the excitement within them. When instead they filled with concern, she tilted her head in question. "What is it?"

"Well, there's um," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He met her eyes cautiously, as if searching for permission to speak. When she did not scowl at the interruption he laid his finger on the map to trace the outlining district. "Guards have all but much abandoned this section of the city. It's now run by a group of bandits. They prey on orphans, offering them food for work but... it's dangerous work."

"How do you know this?" Hakim squared his shoulders as he stepped forward. Aladdin met the guard's challenging stare.

"I once had a friend who joined in desperation. He lasted a month before realizing he had no future there. One day he told me of his plans to quit. The next day…" He shifted his glance back to her; appearing to swallow before answering. "I found his body in the streets."

Jasmine flinched at the story and his eyes offered an apology before pointing to the map.

"I fear an orphanage there will simply fuel their army."

She stared hopelessly at the parchment. Not long ago she had fooled herself into believing that she understood their city; that she believed she could know what was best for their people. Every day, it seemed, she was constantly proven wrong.

"I nearly put our own people in danger," she whispered helplessly.

"But you didn't." Aladdin reminded.

"I nearly did!" Her voice raised slightly. Her face reddened as she began to rant. "Letters keep pouring in that I mustn't leave unanswered. On top of that I still have so much to learn of the city."

"My dear," the former sultan smiled from his seat. "You must balance yourself."

"How can I rest while our people suffer?" She hadn't meant to snap at her father, but the words came out harsher than intended. A part of her knew it was wrong to place blame upon the man, yet it had been him to ignore their people for so long. Creating a wealth of problems that could continue no longer. And yet, she could not help but wonder if she was any better. "It feels as if I am creating more messes than fixing them."

"Jasmine," Aladdin spoke softly. Ignoring the evading eyes around them he fell to a knee beside her, bringing his hand to cover hers. Her heart softened when he offered a smile that was both comforting and knowing.  _How on earth could he find positivity after the story he had just shared?_  "Our people are patient. They don't need you to be perfect. They just need to know you care."

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss at her forehead. Her eyes closed, soaking in the warmth that his lips offered, even if only for a moment. She felt a smile against her skin before he added, "And maybe free jams once in while."

The room softened with chuckles, while the world lifted just slightly from her shoulders. Twisting her hand to grasp his own, she returned his smile.

"Hakim," she met her Captain's gaze. "Would you please increase security in the outlining districts?"

"It shall be done immediately," he saluted before turning to leave.

She squeezed his hand, a small gesture of gratitude before returning the documents sprawled on the table. Dalia and her father's advice rang at the back of her mind as she finally resolved to accept a helping hand. Glancing to her thief, she smiled at her new resolution. As she sorted through the parchments, she handed one of the simple letters to the man beside her.

"Could you read through this and draft a response?" She asked.

"Me?" he startled beside her.

"Yes, you." She chuckled.

"I don't… I'm not…"

"It's nothing major. Just simple trade requests from a couple Kingdoms," she explained. It was the perfect solution to obtain each other's company once again. Aladdin however, appeared petrified at the idea. He scowled as he stared at the letter and she could have sworn that his skin turned red. Her lips had been parted, ready to ask what troubled him before Dalia stepped between them. Taking the parchment into her own hands, she placed a hand upon Aladdin's shoulder.

"Actually, I can handle this. Genie had hoped to see you. He is in the courtyard." Aladdin met the handmaiden's gaze in what appeared to be deep appreciation. Quickly after being dismissed, he hid his eyes into the floor before leaving the room in a hurry. Jasmine gazed to her friend in confusion.

"Jasmine," she sighed sadly. "There is not much available for resources in Agrabah, especially for the poor. Without parents to teach him, he never had a chance."

"It is only a trade request," she nearly shrugged. "It does not take a scholar to draft a response."

"Yes, but," the handmaiden glanced at the paper sadly. "It requires someone who can read."

She stared at her friend. Both surprised and terrified at what she had just done. The squashed pride in her thief's eyes burned into her memory. Her mind tortured her by replaying it until her heart fell deeper than it had ever been. Education had always been available to her, pushed upon her in fact. It had certainly occurred to her that others would not share the same treatment, though she had never imagined their differences could be so severe.

She reflected upon the words her friend spoke earlier.  _When had they last shared a moment together?_  She had thought it best to give him space, to wait for him to approach her when he was ready. The incoming duties had made it easy to do so, to wake early and immediately bury herself into work. It had never occurred to her that it would be her that would be the one to avoid him. Yet, she had always made certain to close the doors behind her as to not be disturbed. It had been her to limit herself to the royal offices where she knew Aladdin was too nervous to venture. The guilt tore at her and with a defeated sigh, she whispered to herself, "So much to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm curious on people's thoughts for my dialog, I try very hard to stray from "corny" lines so I encourage anyone that cringes at any line to please feel free to share their thoughts. I strive to better my writing.

_The sound of drums filled the Marketplace as citizens from all corners of Agrabah danced carelessly. Jasmine had ordered a small feast to be made available for all who met at the palace gates. After all, only hours ago Jafar nearly left the kingdom in ruin. It was a simple wish to give her people at least one night of full bellies. Never-before had the former princess witnessed so many people crowded into the square; even more surprising were the elated smiles on everyone's faces. For the first time since the Queen's death so long ago, Jasmine felt peace._

_A tug at her dress captured her attention and she turned to gaze at the smiling child. The boy could not have been more than six years of age. He extended his hand and it her took a moment to notice the flower in his palm. It was shriveled, with only a few petals left to identify its type. And yet, it was the most beautiful gift the child could ever give. She widened her smile, making certain that her appreciation was clear before accepting the gift. Before she even had the chance to say thank you, the boy turned to run into his mother's arms._

" _He's making me look bad." Her heart leapt at the voice. Turning to meet his grin, she instinctively reached for Aladdin's hand. "I suppose I should find a flower of my own to give."_

" _That is not necessary," she leaned into him. "You have given me more than I could ever deserve."_

" _I very much doubt that, princess," he smirked. Together they watched the crowd dance. Laughing as Genie lead the crowd in some extravagant display._

" _Would you like to join your friend out there?" She raised her brow._

" _No, no," he chuckled. "It looks like Genie has it under control."_

" _Would you like to join me?" She adjusted her question with a chuckle. "Let's try it without the backflip this time."_

" _Oh, I, uh," the thief's expression fell while his nerves ran wild. "I don't actually… know how."_

_Her brow scrunched as she gazed to him in confusion. Though she hadn't been fond of prince Ali's display, she could not deny the grace in which he moved. Aladdin answered by pointing to the man in the crowd._

" _It was all him, I'm afraid." He chuckled nervously. She merely smiled in response before returning her gaze to the show. A bit of relief soothed her at the knowledge that it had not been his own arrogance on display only a night prior. She squeezed his hand as her head fell to rest upon his shoulder._

" _It's just as well, I am rather exhausted after today's excitement."_

" _You're telling me," he agreed with a laugh. "Sleeping at the bottom of the sea really takes it out of you."_

_She clung to him even tighter. Recalling the terror upon seeing him at her door just that morning; drenched with rope marks at his wrists. On top of that, she had nearly fell to despair after hours believing him to be dead from Jafar's banishment. It was certainly an understatement to say that her heart was exhausted from the day's turmoil. With a sigh of relief against his shoulder, she felt his eyes fall upon her. Lifting her gaze to meet him, she was met with the same mischievous smile he had been wearing the moment they'd met._

" _Want to escape?" he asked. Her brow furrowed in question, but the man turned before grasping her hand. Following his direction, they weaved through the waves of countless people. When they reached the edge of the square, he glanced over his shoulder before ducking into an alley. She suppressed her laughter as they raced further and further from the noise. Jogging for what seemed like forever, while occasionally slowing to sneak past a guard or two. Together they bound up a staircase and she nervously followed him through a dark building._

" _Where are you taking me?" She finally asked. Broken tools and smashed crates did nothing to free her from the eeriness of the dark place._

" _You'll see," he replied simply, clearly unaffected by the atmosphere. She allowed herself to calm at the sight of his confidence; trusting that he would not lead her to danger. Her chest burned from their run and Aladdin slowed at notice of her heavy breaths. "Sorry, I'm not used having someone with me."_

" _I'm fine," she lied through a heavy breath. "How much further?"_

" _We are just about…" he paused as he struggled with a door. With a heavy pull, the sky became open to them. She could see the satisfied smile as the moon light breeched his features. "Here."_

_He turned to her, extending an arm towards the opening before bowing. "After you, princess."_

_With a shake of her head she smirked at the man before her. Taking a step forward, she straightened her posture and cleared her throat._

" _That's sultana, to you," she mocked while accepting his hand once more._

" _My deepest apologies, my lady." He raised her hand to his lips and smiled through the kiss. She laughed as she walked past him and through the door. Taking only a few steps forward before halting with a gasp. Aladdin's arm came around her, holding her tightly against his chest._

" _Whoa, careful," he warned before pulling her away from the ledge. A quick glance at their surroundings helped gather her bearings. Though only high enough to see the tips of surrounding buildings, she could see that he had brought her to the edge of the city where they now stood upon the very walls that protected them. The arm around her vanished and she practically gasped at the loss of security. "This way."_

_She watched after him in disbelief as he bound up another set of stairs. When he turned to see her at the bottom, his gaze tilted in question._

" _These walls are supposed to be un-scalable," she scoffed. "Designed by my great grandfather himself."_

" _Sorry sultana, no one told me they were un-scalable," he shrugged his shoulders in mock surprise. Together they shared a laugh before she followed him. He stopped her before she could peer over the edge, taking both hands within his own. "Close your eyes."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't you trust me?" his brow raised._

" _Well, I don't know, you did just help me trespass on forbidden royal grounds," she smirked. "That is considered a crime by most."_

" _Yes, but lucky for you I happen to be in good standing with the sultana. Now come on." With a shake of her head, she closed her eyes. After complying she was pulled forward slowly as the pair of careful hands guided her up the remaining steps. After following his gentle tone for another few minutes, she grew anxious. Tempted more than once to free her eyes to the sights below. Finally, after what felt like ages she heard him whisper. "Okay, open them."_

_She complied with excitement, but within a short second she threw her arms around his neck as her wide eyes saw only the deep fall before them._

" _Aladdin!" The walls below echoed with her shout. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt with more strength than necessary and she felt even more flustered upon hearing his laugh._

" _It's okay, Jasmine."_

" _It is not okay!" She scolded._

" _You own a tiger, you can't possibly tell me your afraid of heights," he countered._

" _Of course not! When there are perfectly reasonable measures of safety to accompany it," she gasped; her eyes refusing to look at anything other than the narrow ledge they had found themselves on. There was no rail, nor magic carpet at the ready to catch their descent._

" _I would never let you fall," his tone turned serious, though the smile never faded from his features. She met his eyes before noticing the strong grasp around her waist. The warmth of his body soaked into her own, steadying her breathing. After another moment, she allowed her grip to relax as a sense of security filled her. When she visibly calmed, the thief lifted his arm and pointed in front of them. "Look."_

_Following his direction, her eyes widened at the beauty before them. The palace was alit from the torches lining the walls and streets. Even at such a distance the crowd's laughter reached her ears. Lanterns floated above the marketplace while fireworks exploded in the sky. It was truly a sight to behold._

" _How did you find this place?" she breathed quietly._

" _I was being chased by a guard, stumbled up here by accident," he shrugged. "Turned out to be a good one."_

" _You know, we could have just asked Carpet to bring us up here," she pointed._

" _Where's the fun in that?" He helped her to sit, keeping a strong arm around her waist. She smiled before melting into his hold. While her fears fled, once more did the blissful sense of peace return._

" _I don't think I have ever felt this happy." Her thoughts sprung from her lips._

" _I_ _ **know**_ _I've never felt this happy," he smirked. Her neck craned to see his confidence._

" _Tell me a story," she quickly changed the subject; having no desire to tarnish their peace with painful memories. "A happy story."_

" _A few days ago I ran into the princess," he chuckled. "She even let me hold her hand."_

" _Something I don't know." She shoved his arm playfully._

" _I hate to disappoint you, princess. But other than small moments with my mother, there aren't many." He sighed as he met her eyes. "Even her image blurs every day, especially since our last few months together were spent fighting her sickness."_

_A terrible pang swelled inside Jasmine's chest. Her own mother's passing had been unexpected and sudden. For years, she had believed the shock of her loss to be the most terrible pain imaginable. Now, however, she struggled to imagine the agony of watching her fade slowly. She wanted to prod him further, to insist that he look harder for the joy in his past. Surely it couldn't have been so terrible? However, the sincerity in his voice and the sorrow in his eyes halted her from pushing; there was clearly no lie. Instead, she attempted to change the subject once again; settling on a memory that could not possibly be sour. "How did you meet Abu?"_

" _Umm, well," he searched her gaze. She smirked at his nervousness, certain of his fears to admit that he'd stolen the unique monkey from some poor un-expecting vendor._

" _Come on, tell me." She encouraged with a smile. "Did you save him from a circus?"_

" _Actually, he saved me." He corrected without humor. Her smile fell in an instant, yet continued to encourage him with her eyes. "I think it was twelve days after my mother had passed, I had gone through all the food that we owned within the first three. Some of the neighbors felt bad for a while, they'd toss me a loaf of bread here and there but they couldn't afford to take care of me. Finding food became more difficult each day. I stole an apple for the first time and got a good lashing from a guard."_

_He smirked at the memory. A feeble attempt to mask whatever pain he hid._

" _But, uh," he paused for a moment. Contemplating what information would be appropriate to share, though Jasmine's eyes begged for the truth. "On day twelve I collapsed on the side of the street, I was too weak to move. I could only focus on breathing while I laid there, waiting to die. Abu found me that day, he brought me food and water. When I recovered, he just sort of stuck around. We found that we made a good team."_

_He smiled, despite the horrors within his tale._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered. His smile never faded as his finger moved to wipe a tear from her cheek._

" _Don't be," he commanded gently. "My struggles made me strong. Plus, without them, I would have never been given this moment."_

_His thumb grazed her cheek and she swallowed deeply. Wishing so desperately to tell him that no child should ever experience the life that he had been dealt. However, she knew the useless words would fail to offer any benefit. Instead, she blinked away her tears to see him more clearly. Leaning into his palm, her own hand reached to hold the back of his. His eyes searched her, within them remained a fraction of uncertainty. After a moment of hesitation, she found herself leaning closer. His gentle lips traced the edge of her own before she melted into the touch. For just a moment she had forgotten about all the suffering. Forgotten all the terror that the man in her arms had faced, along with those of her own past. That, and the terrifying height that their legs dangled above. Her attention entirely focused on the elation of deepening their kiss._

_His fingers tightened as she began to retreat, causing her to smile against his lips. Savoring their moment for just a bit longer. When they parted, she held his loving gaze. Every glance and every touch slowly filled the void she had sought to heal for so long. After the queen's death, her father had chosen to grieve differently; secluding himself when she needed him so desperately. The emptiness had become a part of her and with the sultan's constant obsession in finding her a proper husband, she had assumed her heart could ever beat fully again. The simple memory stung and she remedied the pain with another short kiss._

" _Please, tell me something happy," she begged quietly. Repeating her question. "Something I don't know."_

_His deep brown eyes bore into hers as he appeared to contemplate. For one fearful moment, she believed he would answer with nothing. That he would once again tell her that there was nothing in his past worth mentioning. However, he surprised her once more._

" _I love you."_

 

* * *

 

 

The moonlight, normally so comforting with its gentle glow, was vigorously unkind to her that night. Jasmine stared at the light blaring inside her balcony. Minutes turned to hours as it prevented her from rest, while her mind taunted her with the memory; a constant reminder that it was all she had to renew the strength in her heart. She replayed the image of that fateful day that now seemed so long ago, along with the joy that had once again become difficult to obtain.

Her eyes clamped tight while she scolded herself for the naivety. Having so foolishly believed that all troubles had been behind her, little had she known that they were simply waiting just around the corner.

Sighing in frustration, she pushed herself out of bed. Rajah groaned at the disturbance, but never bothered to lift his large head as his master pulled a sweater over her shoulders. Closing the door behind her, she moved into the dark halls. With each step, she counted the days since they had last spoken; truly spoken. It terrified her how difficult it was to recall an accurate number, settling upon the notion that it had gone on far too long. She faced Aladdin's room and all courage fled as she raised her knuckles to the door. The awareness of how inappropriate her late-night visit would seem nearly sent her racing back to her room. However, after a quick scan for guards she shook her head before forcing herself to knock. She was patient for the first minute, but after a second beckon with no answer, she invited herself in.

Only Abu stirred on the empty bed as she whispered the name. Carpet laid overtop the sleeping animal and with a quick scan she found no trace of her thief. Returning to the halls, she wandered the palace; occasionally peeking into the rooms that she passed. Jasmine had been ready to give up her search when she noticed the light creeping underneath the door of the library. With the moon at its peak and the streets gone silent, a second glance out into the night was evidence enough of the late hour. Her curiosity overwhelmed her as she pushed against the heavy doors.

Jasmine half expected to find no one and instead to discover that a careless servant had simply forgotten to extinguish the candles before leaving. She was surprised, however, to find her sleeping thief. His top half laid upon the desk in a way that could not possibly be comfortable. All around and underneath him, was scattered with open books and parchments. Lowering herself to the floor she unfolded one of the crumpled parchments that littered the ground. Upon it were several failed attempts to write simple sentences. She sighed while placing the piece to rest on the table.

Jasmine moved softly to his side. Glancing at the books surrounding him, she was quick to recognize the titles of each novel. They were the same sources her mother had used to teach her to read.

Her gaze moved to his arms that laid bare. Skin that was once smooth and unscathed now laid covered in scrapes and bruises; no doubt from his sparring sessions with Hakim. A surge of anger passed through her at the Captain, but she quickly reminded herself that his actions were done on Aladdin's orders. Kneeling beside him, she reached a gentle hand to comb through his hair. The touch woke him slowly as he inhaled deeply. A moment later, his eyes burst open as he startled awake. His eyes went wide with panic as he met her gaze.

"Good morning," she merely smiled. "Or should I say good night?"

"I was just, uh," he cleared his throat while attempting to hide the books casually. His cheeks reddened; whether it be from embarrassment or exhaustion she could only assume the cause. "Doing some light reading."

She offered a smile before opening one of the books he had closed. "This was always one of my favorites. My mother would read it to me when I was a child."

Offending him had been far from her intent, but the troubled man could not hide the twinge of pain that her careless words had caused. He sighed and began to play with the edge of a page. Fighting a new wave of guilt, she reached for his hand. She opened her mouth to ensure him that there was no shame in his quest and that she felt terrible for embarrassing him several days prior. Instead, she took in the sight of defeat. Underneath his eyes laid darkened skin from nights of unrest. Sighing quietly, she squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"Want to escape?" She smiled as he nervously met her gaze. For a heart wrenching moment, she expected to be met with rejection. Thankfully, he finally offered a weak smile before nodding.

 

* * *

 

The cool wind of the desert night sent a chill down her spine. The carpet kept a steady pace while she leaned into the man beside her. It had been routine for him to surround her in a warm hold on their flights, yet nothing as of late had been routine. Instead, his hands tightened around the carpet's tassels, pretending to focus on his task. Glancing beneath them, Jasmine spotted a small island. After a quick search for any sign of life, she resolved that nothing inhabited the small bit of land.

"You think we could explore there?" She asked over the wind. Aladdin flinched as he was pulled from his own mind. His eyes quickly scanned from her to below before comprehending the request. With a simple nod, he tugged at the carpet to direct him below. She was relieved when their feet finally touched the sandy ground, as her body was given a moments rest from the wind's cold bite.

"Are you cold?" He asked while his hands prepared to life the coat from his shoulders.

"I'm fine," she responded quickly; having no desire to burden him further. They began to walk along the sandy edge of the island, as she attempted more than once to spark his mind into conversation. The seconds turned to minutes as she tried and failed to elicit more than a simple nod from the man beside her. By the time they circled the entire island, she grew anxious that they had run out of time. A thought gnawed at the back of her mind, terrifying her with the belief that the strands holding them together were wearing thin.

"Look at the stars on the ocean," she tried once more. "If it weren't for the waves it would seem like we could walk on the sky."

"It's beautiful," he agreed. Her gaze focused on him.  _How had they come to this?_ From the very moment they met, talking had been natural between them. She never had to push for elaboration, nor would she struggle to search for a topic they could both dwell on. Quite frankly, she was tired of it.

"Do you ever intend to tell me what is going on?" She asked bluntly. "Or shall we continue dancing around one another?"

"What do you mean?" He jerked in surprise at her boldness.

"Secret sparring lessons with Hakim? Dance sessions with Genie? Late night visits to the library?" His gaze fell to the sand, but she quickly reached for his chin to demand his attention. One way or another, she would have resolve. "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to learn to read? I could help you."

At this, he scowled before pulling away to stare at the sea. She stared after him, allowing him a moment to simmer in frustration. He crouched to the ground and she watched him skip a stone or two across the water. Waiting just another moment before approaching him once again. She rested her chin against his back while her arms snaked around his torso.

"Please," she whispered into his shoulder. He tensed at the contact, but did not pull from her. "Please, speak to me."

His breathing was slow and not a moment later she felt the slightest tremble in his skin. Her heart fell when she noticed a tear sliding along his cheek.

"It is beneath a sultan to teach a commoner to read," he managed to speak clearly. The words caused her to flinch. Raising her head from his shoulder, she glanced at him in surprise.

"On the contrary, a good ruler should make sure their kingdom is equipped with proper resources for those that want them." She explained calmly, reaching to wipe away the tear. The touch only distanced his gaze even further as he turned from her. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," he shook his head.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She spoke a bit more sternly.

He finally met her gaze. His eyes, usually so lively and full of mischief, presented nothing but exhaustion and defeat. His face tightened. For a moment, she feared that his anger would overcome him and that she would be met with careless shouts over her assumptions. She felt ashamed at her imagination when instead another tear slipped onto his cheek, followed shortly by another.

"I have nothing," his voice broke for a moment before composing himself. "Nothing to offer you."

"That's not true," she attempted to move closer but he retreated another step.

"Look at me!" He spread his arms as he looked at himself in disgust. "I can't protect you from a few common thieves, I don't know how to act properly around the palace, I'm constantly making you look like a fool. I can't even help draft a simple document for you!"

A few more tears traced his skin as he rambled.

"I've never even owned enough copper to buy you a single flower, nor any gift. How could I ever be worthy to hold your hand, let alone marry you?" His eyes relayed the depth of shame that he felt before turning from her, sighing away a wave of tears before gazing at the stars. "You deserve so much more than me."

Her mind raced to process his speech. She did not speak immediately, with her heart left shattered at his words. A small part of her, the less patient part, wanted to shout at his senseless worries. To threaten his mind from ever allowing such thoughts to cross him again. However, her heart warmed at his humility as she finally stepped forward.

Jasmine remained silent as she moved beside him, turning just as he to gaze at the vast universe before them. Terror continued to grip her as she searched for the proper words. For beside her, stood a man more broken than any she had ever known.

A memory claimed her as she recalled Jafar's taunts while he tortured her thief. He had claimed that the young man rejected power and though Aladdin failed to recognize just how much of it he truly held, she knew all too well what weight he carried. Jasmine knew that she would survive if he severed their connection. She would continue her reign justly until drawing a final breath; determined to be strong for the people who had suffered for far too long. But, surviving and living held two entirely different meanings for the young sultana.

Beneath her chest, her heart pounded faster than ever at the thought of returning to a life of simply enduring. Her eyes swelled with tears as she swallowed away the lump growing in her throat. It terrified her beyond belief knowing that, if not carefully dealt with, this man she loved could be torn from her grasp. From the corner of her eye, she could still spot the tremble that he struggled to contain.

"Do you know how many suitors have shown up at the palace doors?" She finally spoke. "How many marvelous gifts I've been offered?"

She tilted her head slightly to spot his reaction, though his gaze remained unchanged.

"Prince Achmed from Zeidan arrived with a golden stallion. It was truly a work of art, among the most beautiful I had ever seen." She recalled the large sculpture. "Prince Hamed, brought with him a dozen of his finest cattle. Prince Jabbar with exotic furs from the north. Prince Ali, with an impressive assortment of jams."

She could not help but smile at the memory. Beside her, Aladdin merely sighed.

"I would stand there beside my father, gazing at the marvelous offerings brought to me by men of a status that equated my own." Her jaw clenched as she prepared her next words. "I would fight against a terrible sickness as I stood there. Their greedy eyes gazing hungrily upon me like a prize."

From the corner of her eye she could see his body tense. A moment later his gaze finally adjusted to see her. However, she did not turn to allow him the opportunity to witness her tears just yet.

"As each prince arrived, I only grew more nauseous. Knowing how few kingdoms remained and how short tempered my father was becoming. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jafar convinced him to force a decision. So many sleepless nights passed where I fell to despair; I struggled to keep my tears quiet enough to avoid alerting the guards. I would imagine what my future looked like, sleeping next to a man that I didn't love. Watching him destroy my country. Bearing his children. I never envisioned anything differently, because I knew that it could not be. Until you entered my life."

She finally turned to meet his gaze. His deep brown eyes were glossy with mixed emotions that no doubt mirrored her own.

"I've given much thought to what my life would be this very moment, had I not ventured out into the market that day. Had I not been protected by some common thief; had that same thief not taught me how to read my own city. You see only what your insecurities allow, and I shall have none of it. You have given me a reason to look upon my future with excitement."

She moved her hands to rest at his shoulders. Her shaky fingers gripped his shirt tightly, preparing to demand his attention if he attempted to flee. However, his gaze never faltered and instead clung to every word she offered.

"I did not choose you because I needed a protector. Though it appears Hakim has shaped you more than you give yourself credit for," she smiled, allowing her hands to graze the muscles he'd formed over the past month. "I didn't choose you to manage my work and I adore precisely how un-princely you act around the palace."

Her trembling hands moved to hold his face. She was surprised by the course hair that had begun to grow at his chin, as her thumbs grazed the skin to explore the new texture.

"I chose you because I love you; because I need  _you_ ," she begged. "I need your smile when everyone else is scowling. I need your wisdom of the city. I need your love when it feels as if the entire world is against me. I just need  _you,_ "

Her voice cracked and before the tears consumed her, her fingers twisted at the back of his neck as she pulled herself to him. The kiss was fiercer than anything she had ever allowed and certainly less graceful. Yet, the desperation that flowed through her veins was far too powerful to contain; desperation to hold onto this love. His own grasp reciprocated, if not a bit more eagerly. Together, they poured away every ounce of foolish pain they had carried over the past month. When she finally broke from him, both pairs of eyes were filled with tears.

"You've given me something that I haven't had for many years." She smiled, recalling his words in the marketplace; seemingly so long ago. "Hope."

Her heart flared at the return of his smile before Aladdin pulled her to him. When she was finally welcomed back into his arms, she could no longer contain the emotions festering beneath her chest. Her face burrowed into his neck and his arms tightened when he felt the tears pour against his skin. At her ear, the thief whispered words of love between gentle kisses.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she half sobbed through a smile. Relief, so much of relief pulled the weight from her shoulders, leaving behind an exhausted soul.

"Me too." Her grip tightened upon feeling his departure and he chuckled before returning his hold; in that moment, she was certain that it was the most beautiful sound. His loving embrace surrounded her, reminding her just how deprived she had been. Her body melted against him as he placed slow tender kisses trailing from the tip of her forehead to her cheek. With every moment and touch, she felt her muscles melt deeper into his hold.

They lost track of time as they stood in each other's arms. When exhaustion claimed them both, they moved to sit along the edge of the shore. The waves crashed against the sand just short of their feet. She didn't recall closing her eyes, but the comfort of his warm shoulder had been so inviting.

It had been Carpet who alerted them of the rising sun. She was almost annoyed at their friend's gentle nudge with his tassel. Her mind, so heavy with sleep, took a moment longer to enjoy the peace. With a warm arm securely wrapped around her back and the gentle rhythm of a heartbeat at her ear, she hardly noticed the taps at her shoulder before they grew more urgent.

With a groan, her lids opened to spot a hint of light on the horizon. A sense of dread filled her as she realized their moment must end. Her fingers weaved around his hands and she began to place slow kisses along his knuckles while waiting for him to wake. His eyes scrunched before sighing deeply.

"Come now, love. We have to go," she chuckled when he refused to budge.

"Agrabah isn't going anywhere," he groaned tiredly.

"Yes, but I would hate to see what my father would do to you if he discovers both of our absences," she stretched before lifting herself from his chest. "I may be sultan, but I am still his little girl."

"Your father trusts me," he countered.

"Would you care to test that theory?" she challenged with a smile. With a final groan, he slowly pushed himself to his elbows.

"You know, if we married, we could spend every morning like this." His brow raised while the most infuriating smirk covered his features. She shook her head before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I am glad to see that your confidence is back," she chuckled. "Since you present such a convincing argument, shall I arrange for a date to be set?"

She expected him to avoid her jest by rising with a nervous chuckle. She was surprised, however, when his gaze locked to her. There was no humor as he whispered, "yes."

"I was only joking," she began to chuckle. However, she halted immediately as he rose to his knees, taking each hand within his own.

"I will wait for you, forever if I must. But I know what my future is." He brought her knuckles to his lips, placing a soft kiss on both before meeting her gaze once more. "It's you. I am ready to give you my heart, whenever you are ready to take it."

After a moment passed, she released a breath that she had not realized she'd been holding. Her heart fluttered, but she was uncertain which emotions were the culprit. Her mouth fell open; prepared to remind him that their time had been too short, that it was simply too soon. And yet, she found that she had no desire to deny him. She surprised even herself when she answered. "As am I."

He pulled her into his arms before she had time to register his smile, but she could feel it at the base of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him tightly. For several minutes, they remained that way. Sharing countless 'I love you's' _,_  before an urgent tassel nearly pushed them to the ground.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed at the rug before moving to his feet. He helped her rise and together they sat on the anxious carpet. She thanked their friend's diligence with a gentle stroke before bracing herself for the cold flight. Thankfully, their morning ride was far different from the one only hours ago. She leaned against the man beside her, and instead of flinching at the touch he pulled her even closer. Sighing away the final remnants of stress, her mind was quick to seek rest. She could faintly recognize the feeling of the wind warming as they reached Agrabah. She could hardly discern the feeling of strong arms carrying her to a soft bed. However, she would most certainly remember the sensation of his lips at her forehead.

"Goodnight, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple notes: I'm aware of the original canonical meeting between Abu and Aladdin in the t.v. series. Since Abu's personality was changed slightly for the live action, I've created my own iteration for that scene. Kingdom names were taken from the map shown in the movie.
> 
> I'm also basing some facts, such as Jasmine's mother's murder and Aladdin's mother's long illness from both the official novelization of Aladdin 2019 and "Far From Agrabah."
> 
> There will be one final short chapter, basically just an epilogue. It shouldn't take anywhere near as long to publish as the first three, since what I have planned is incredibly short but still a fun little tid bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you guys that this would be short, but hopefully you enjoy it! It's just a small more light-hearted piece after all that angst.

Dalia hummed a soft tune as she managed her work. Though their plans to depart Agrabah were in place, she was more than happy to continue her duties as handmaiden while their ship underwent construction. The vessel was, as her dearest friend exclaimed, the least she could do to offer the  _small_  gift to the pair.

The constant drum of footsteps nearby caught her attention as she lifted her gaze to her own fiancé.

"Dear, you're pacing again," Dalia paused her humming to inform the troubled man.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he paused and shook his head. "I just can't stop thinking about the kid."

"I know," she sighed while setting her work aside; offering her hand for him to take. "Let us discuss this over breakfast, I am starved."

Together they walked into the halls.

"He's going to work himself into the ground," Genie continued. "He has doubled his sparring time and then he wanders the palace like a lost pup. I do not know how to show him that this is where he belongs."

"Jasmine is also being stubborn," she sighed in agreement. "I've encouraged her more than once to speak with him, but she insists on waiting for him to come to her."

"He will not do that until he feels  _worthy_  of her," he groaned, recalling countless arguments he and Aladdin had throughout the recent weeks. If he had not cared so dearly for the boy, he would have let him suffer in his own pity until he snapped out of it. "And that kid will never find the confidence on his own. He thinks very little of himself."

"I know, dear, but what are we to do?" She asked as they neared the dining hall. "These are their affairs, we cannot solve their problems for them."

"Perhaps we could help nudge them in the right direction. I'm talking some much-needed  _tough love_ ," he exaggerated his speech by pounding his fist against his hand. "Even if I have to smack some sense into the boy."

She could not help bug giggle at her fiancé as he began to rehearse his speech. Every word was riddled with mock anger and far-fetched statements that truly no one could resist a smile.

"We just need to sit them both down, look them in the eye and tell them that…" Dalia nearly collided into his back as he stopped at the door. Before them, the pair in question sat side-by-side at the table. Jasmine nibbled at the remaining scraps on her plate while Aladdin focused on a book. However, the most surprising image was their entwined hands resting on the table. Both of their gazes lifted upon their entrance and together they smiled.

"Hey guys," Aladdin smiled.

"What's going on?" Dalia asked.

"Breakfast," Jasmine answered as if it were the most obvious answer. Beside her, Aladdin adjusted his posture to share his reading with his betrothed.

"What does this mean?" he asked the sultana. The young woman turned her attention to the man beside her, taking a moment to help him through his sentence. When she finished her teaching the boy kissed her forehead in thanks before they returned to their separate business.

"Alright, stick to the plan. You both need to sit down  _right now_  and listen up!" Genie moved closer. Aladdin and Jasmine both lifted their gazes to stare in confusion at their friend.

"We are sitting…" Aladdin began but was cut off immediately. Dalia reached for the estranged man's arm, but he ignored her subtle plea.

"You both are tearing this family apart!"

The confused couple shared a glance with one another before turning their comical glances to their friend.

"Sweetheart," Dalia tried once more but was silenced.

"No, no, they need to hear this," he waved his arms around.

"Do you understand what's going on here?" Jasmine glanced to Aladdin for guidance, but he merely shrugged.

"He just wants attention, just ignore him." His gaze returned to the book he was reading, but even he could not hide his smirk.

"I see," their sultana shook her head with a smile. "Since you both are here, I think we should discuss the wedding."

"Jasmine," Dalia stepped forward. "You do not need to concern yourself with our ceremony. You already do so much for us, we don't expect any more."

"I am more than happy to help with your ceremony, Dalia," her friend smiled. "But, actually I meant  _our_ wedding."

"Yours?" She blurted. Dalia glanced at the pair; the pair that only a day ago could hardly bare the tension of being in one another's presence.

"We have decided upon a date." She turned to meet Aladdin's smile while her thumb grazed along his hand. "We were hoping that you could help draft some letters."

"You, letters, what?" Dalia's mind fumbled at the entire scenario. For just a moment, she wondered if she had dreamed the entire conflict. She quickly recovered as a large smile filled her features. "It would be my honor."

"Thank you, Dalia," Jasmine smiled but the confusion remained within her gaze.

"Well, Hakim will have my head if I'm late," he stated before standing. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss at her knuckles. "I will see you for lunch."

"Actually, I have a spare moment before my first meeting. I could accompany you, if you wish?"

"Even better," he smiled before leaning in for a proper kiss. After they pulled apart he offered his arm which she happily accepted. The pair nodded to them before leaving the room.

Together, Dalia stood beside Genie, watching in perplexion at the pair's trail.

"See, I told you," Genie folded his arms with a victorious smirk. "They just needed some tough love."

"Is that what just happened?" She smiled. Together, they shared a laugh before linking their arms once more. Everyone was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Special thanks to everyone leaving a like/sub/comment/kudos/all-the-things! There might be more Aladdin content from me so make sure to follow if you'd like to stay updated.


End file.
